Description:(Applicant's Description) African-American women have lower survival rates for breast cancer and a higher incidence of cervical cancers. Hispanic women over 50 years of age also have elevated rates of cervical cancers. Their breast cancers are detected at a more advanced stage than they are for other women. Mammography, clinical breast examinations (CBE) and Pap tests are accepted means of screening for breast and cervical cancers to increase early detection of these diseases. Both African-American and Hispanic women, however, have lower rates of these screening examinations. Explanations for failure to obtain cancer screening include financial and other structural barriers as well as belief and attitudinal factors. To assess the effectiveness of the social networking intervention, the 432 pairs of women will be randomized to one of two conditions: 1) the high intensity intervention as described above or, 2) a low intensity intervention in which the younger women are given a pamphlet about available screening services. Follow-up interviews will be completed six months after the initial contact with the 432 younger women and their older companions. Interviews will determine use of screening exams, intent to obtain an examination, and attitudinal and belief factors related to screening behavior. Process data will document intervention factors progress and implementation factors.